


Limon's Heartache

by chameleom



Series: A Slice of Limon [2]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Campaign 05: A Crown of Candy, I'm Sorry, Limon is the main character I swear, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, cumulous deserves to wear a crop top, i didnt feel like rewatching the episodes, i have no idea how well this fits into the canon, i swear it wasnt me, if you havent seen CroC go do it, im not drunk but i might as well be, on that note so does limon, so i wrote this thing and it accidentally added sexual tension, ziscord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleom/pseuds/chameleom
Summary: Limon battles with his emotions as the Rocks family lands at Castle Candy
Series: A Slice of Limon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858369
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Limon's Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I FEEL THE NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF  
> the ziscord did this not me  
> ([join us we spiral about crop tops zac and limon](https://discord.gg/FEDQZVz))  
> im sorry but not really  
> ALSO!! [Lizzidan made art of this and I'm forever grateful](https://twitter.com/LizzidanArt/status/1289507224155373569?s=20)
> 
> I wrote this not knowing where it was going and honestly I'm not sorry. Limon deserves better but I gave him angst because characters must suffer. So.....here.  
> also crop top rights

**A few days earlier, Castle Candy**

"It would be an honor to die by your hand." Limon squeaks out, staring in awe at the great Rocks family member, wearing a crop top.

"...later." Cumulous stares into Limon’s eyes for a moment, and the world stops. It is broken as Ruby speaks up, and Cumulous turns away.

Limon bows and scurries down the hall, no thoughts head Cumulous for a moment before being shocked back into reality. He skids to a halt. 

Limon won’t die by Cumulous’ hands, not even by the great Sir Theobald Gumbar, Lord Commander of the Tartguard, Sworn Knight of the Order of North-Gumbia, also wearing a crop top. Limon’s breath chokes. 

They’d be _dead_. 

He almost turns around that second, wanting, _needing_ to let them know. A water steel knife flashes into his mind. That could be him. Limon begins to walk again, eyes settling on something in the distance. To die by a traitors’ hands? He couldn’t do that. He had to undermine Calroy somehow, showing the Rock’s family they should kill him. And, if he failed, they’d kill him anyway. What a true squire of the crown deserved. He just needed to stick it out until he could stop Calroy. Did any of this make sense? _Probably not_ , he reasoned. _After all I’m just a stupid cough drop, not even candy_. 

Still, something stops Limon from turning around, and no matter his talks of upending Cal, he shudders to think of plunging a dagger into his back. Something is there, a hunger. That frightens him. Hunger was for the Hungry One. But was the Hungry One really that bad? Cumulous doesn’t seem to think so.

Caught up in his thoughts Limon doesn’t notice the cake slice until it slams into him. Limon yelps and falls to one knee.

“Argh m’lord, I’m so sorry you must kill me right away!”

Calroy sizes him up, putting his hands in his fancy pants. “Settle down Limon it’s not you I’m going for. You told Amethar to find me? And you didn’t _say_ anything did you. I’m sure your allegiance is swayed none too easily, though I trust I’ve secured yours.” He puts a finger under Limon's chin, tilting his head up to look at him.

“y-y-Yes, sir” Limon whimpers, cringing back. Calroy pulls his hand back, fixing his strawberry.

“See to the troops, and tell the Imperator to get in position. If you can do that, _Limon_ ” Calroy sniffs and saunters past him.

Limon gasps at his name, staying put for a solid 15 minutes until the janitor tells him to get up. He quickly runs forward, and tears start to fall down his face.

Limon couldn’t do this. He never could. He was too much of a coward to ever do so and it was stupid of him to think he could.Crossing the parapets he looks across Castle Candy, and whispers a final goodbye, “I’m sorry Sir Theo……..goodbye.”

Under his breath as he turns around he utters one more.

“Goodbye…..Cumulous.”


End file.
